The BloodFallen
by Kaleil bloodfallen
Summary: An assassin died his soul has been transferred to Kazimir BloodFallen a vampire who impulsive and angry all the time kills his subordinates every time they upset him, how will our assassin keep up the act
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it Manager Cai? My god, it has been a while, hasn't it? How are you?" Azazel asked, smiling warmly and holding out his hand in front of him.

Cai Guangyao started moving his hands away from his belt. In fact, he found himself disliking this man who greeted him in the bathroom. For someone experienced with the way of the business world, the first thing one needed to do was stay calm, keeping their emotions a secret to the world. The man was wearing a friendly smile, and his clothes were finely made. It was in Cai Guangyao's best interest not to offend anyone, especially someone whose background was unclear. Cai Guangyao, realizing this, put on a smile and took the man's hand, "Evening! Pardon me, I was a little bit drunk, you know, but you are…?"

"Powerful men never remember us, little guys," the man said, blinking. "I heard Manager Cai's real estate business is going through the roof; of course you would forget someone like me."

"Nonsense," Cai Guangyao said awkwardly. Before he could finish, something pricked his palm. Instinctively, he yanked his hand back. "What was that?" he demanded, holding his stinging hand.

"Me? I didn't do anything," Anfey widened his eyes.

"Nothing?" Cai Guangyao said angrily, looking down at his hand. There was no wound.

"Oh, I got it," Azazel said, throwing his hands into the air in a moment of sudden realization. He pointed to a ring on his finger. "It must have been my ring," he said. "You see, it is uncomfortable to wear, but it is a family heirloom, what with my father's recent passing…"

"Alright, alright," Cai Guangyao said impatiently. "If you don't have anything else to say, would you please leave? I have other people to attend to." At first, he didn't want to offend anyone, but as soon as the pain shot up his hand, Cai Guangyao felt a sudden irritation he hadn't felt before. He didn't know where it came from, since pricking his hand was usually the least of his problems.

"I am very sorry," Azazel said, defeated. "I am very sorry. I will stop bothering you, Manager Cai." He bowed and left the bathroom with a troubled look on his face.

"Weird," Cai Guangyao said, as he turned around and unbuckled his belt.

As soon as he was out of the door, Anfey exchanged his upset look for one of nonchalance. The jade-colored floor glowed softly beneath his feet, weaving together with the golden light of the wall lamps. All around Anfey, the sound of men's coarse laughter and women's soft flirts flooded into the long hallway. All the doors were crafted from exquisite eaglewood, filling the hall with a gentle fragrance. However, none of these could distract Anfey now. To an onlooker, he was walking rather slowly. In reality, his speed was almost two times faster than a normal man's, and he did not slow down until he had reached the staircase.

Just as he rounded the corner, he saw the elevator door close. He sighed in a moment of defeat. Nothing seemed to go well today. He had rented a Chevrolet to get to the Jingdu Hotel, but somehow the brake had broken halfway, and it took him way longer than he found comfortable to get rid of the police officers nearby. After that, he found a Toyota but had only had it for a few minutes before ramming it into another car. The young man that drove the other car refused to leave him alone unless Anfey agreed to drive the young man to the hospital; it cost Anfey three thousand dollars to get rid of him. Azazel was a fairly skilled driver and had never been in an accident. What happened today could only be described as strange.

When he arrived at the Jingdu hotel, he was prepared to do his job, but the elevator broke only ten minutes later. He remained calm and didn't appear too agitated, gesturing to the video camera to hurry the hotel security team.

He was rescued after ten long minutes. Azazel had always been a strict follower of time, and he thought that it was all but certain that he would fail his mission tonight. Luckily, he found a chance to finish what he intended to do at the last minute. Of course, luck was an unreliable thing. Azazel smiled bitterly as he glanced at the number blinking above his head.

The elevator next to him was broken, and the other two were approximately a hundred meters away. Should he walk? He quickly estimated how much time he had left. Three minutes should be enough. The number twenty flashed above him. Azazel pulled out a stick of gum and began walking towards the other end of the hall.

Thirty seconds later, Azazel found himself standing in front of an elevator. After another thirty-five, the door slid open. Azazeldisguised his anxiety as he stepped into the elevator. There were only two young women there. They shot a glance at him and returned to their whispers.

Fifty seconds later, he was in the eighth-floor bathroom. He glanced around, making sure there were no approaching footsteps. Then he jumped upwards, his left hand grabbing the pipe, and his right hand sticking his gum onto the surveillance camera. Having cameras in bathrooms tended to cause unrest in customers, but the hotel management did so anyway. Of course, to avoid problems, they were kept hidden, and only in the men's bathroom, but it was still an amateur move. It only took him a few seconds to find them the first time he came to the hotel.

He let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he was alone in here. If there was anyone else in the bathroom he would've been in big trouble. The hotel's surveillance room was on the thirtieth floor, and the security teams were on the first, seventh, and twenty-first. If the surveillance team was doing their job well, then they would have already found the malfunctioning camera on the eighth floor. Still, the nearest security team was on the seventh, and it would take them a minute to arrive. A minute was more than enough time.

Azazel grabbed onto one of the bathroom doors and jumped up, landing in the stall. He had already prepared his getaway clothes and hid them in that bathroom. He had glued the door shut to prevent anyone from messing up his plan since any normal person would simply move on to the next stall. They wouldn't contact security if a bathroom door refused to give way.

Nowadays, though, weird people were on the rise, and would cause Anfey great trouble should he ever cross paths with one. There was no such thing as being one hundred percent safe, so Anfey had prepared for all the scenarios he could imagine. With extensive preparation, he could outwit anyone.

Azazel walked out of the bathroom looking like another man. His hair was shorter, the black suit became a t-shirt and jeans, and his dress shoes were changed into sneakers. At the same time, Cai Guangyao, who was flirting with an escort, slumped over the couch and clutched at his heart.

Azazel looked very relaxed as he stepped out of the hotel. He didn't bother hailing a cab, instead of walking south along the road.

Azazel was an assassin. He was an odd one, but one nonetheless, because he would never admit that he was a killer. He believed that killers were mechanical, emotionless, and numb—obeying their masters' every command, or forsaking their lives, to achieve their goals. He, however, was noble, free and elegant, and would never place himself in danger. Before he exposed his intentions, he would be a respectable guest, and no one would realize his purpose. Afterward, there would not be anyone able to reveal his identity. Some jobs he would take, some he would never take, some he would regret taking, all without a care for his reputation. He thought that the world was dark enough, and he didn't want to harm those people with talent and sparks. Although he was exceptionally skilled and could often mask his work as natural death, he lacked a steady stream of customers.

A kebob peddler poked his head out from an alley, made eye contact with Azazel, and nodded. These people didn't have an easy life. In a city this size, they lived in the poorest houses, leaving before the sun rose and returning long after the sun had set. They could only earn enough to feed themselves. A few decades ago, even a street peddler could earn more than a nuclear physicist. Now, after years of government interference, these peddler's lives sank below the average. Of course, they could fight to raise their living standards, but there were a lot of people who didn't want them to do that. As soon as the police cars appeared, the peddlers scattered in fear of confiscations and beatings. It wasn't anything new that city police beat people to death.

Under the teachings of a few skilled men, the general masses had mastered the skills of guerilla warfare. Running when the enemy appeared and coming back when they left, a man was able to earn a living.

Azazel was an easy-going man. He smiled at the kebob peddler. "Busy?" he asked. "I want ten dollars of lamb."

The man glanced around, making sure the coast was clear, and then he smiled. "Of course, sir," he said. "Right away."

Azazel glanced towards the hotel, waiting. Not long after, an ambulance howled past, stopping sharply in front of the hotel. A few emergency workers rushed out, carrying stretchers and emergency kits.

Azazel sighed. He had the habit of lingering near the scene whenever he finished a job, so that should anything be amiss he could formulate a plan to deal with the problem. For now, death attracted no suspicion. Cai Guangyao had an extramarital relationship, and the two women, each with his child, had always been at each other's throats. Now that he was dead, the two women would redirect all their attention to his inheritance. No one would care whether he had a natural or unnatural death. He would barely be cold underground. Pity!

The police should pose no problem either. The officers with more unclosed cases were more likely to be fired. No one wanted to be in charge of a cold case, and no one wanted to be investigating a case like this. If the two women were just focusing on his inheritance, of course, the case would be dropped.

"Hey, want any spices?" the kebob peddler asked.

"Not too many," Azazel said, rubbing his hands together, causing a lump of white putty to come off into his hands. His fingertips were covered with a specially made grease that concealed his fingerprints. It dried off when applied; even if he shook hands with someone, it would leave no residue. The only loophole was his clothes, but he had sprayed them with chemicals. The police canines would suffer a hard blow should they inhale too much. Plus, unless the death was suspected to be foul play, his clothes would never become evidence. If the police didn't interfere, his clothes would simply be left at the hotel's lost and found, waiting for an owner who would never return.

"There you go," the peddler said, handing him his kabob.

Azazel took it, thanked the man, and stood there, eating it in small bites. He needed to wait a bit to see what the doctor's verdict would be. If it was suspicious, the police would be here in no time. If Cai Guangyao was determined to have died from cardiac arrest, his family would be contacted to take care of the aftermath. For now, the truth about the man's death was in unknown, but Azazel was careful and hoped to get some confirmation.

At that moment, a Santana and a small truck drove towards where Anfey was standing. Instinctively, Azazel took a few steps back, trying to figure out the situation within the alley.

"That's him! Get him!" a fat man called out, sticking his bandage-wrapped head out of the car.

Azazel recognized the symbol on the car. It was a car from the city police, and it had nothing to do with him.

The peddler looked like a spooked animal. He grabbed his cart and dashed into the valley, right into Azazel. In a moment of panic, the peddler pushed Anfey aside, "Get out of my way!" he called.

Azazel was well trained. If the man was coming at him with a knife, he would have known exactly how to deal with it. He didn't want to hurt him though and only took a step back.

The peddler slipped, and his hand pushed against Anfey's, triggering a series of reaction that would otherwise only happen in movies.

Perhaps it was because the peddler wanted to save money, but the peddler didn't use disposable skewers; he used a sharpened bicycle spoke, to more conveniently pierce the meat chunks. Azazel was eating while the peddler dashed towards him, and since the peddler had no intention of attacking, Azazel wasn't alarmed. In a moment of confusion, the spoke was pushed into his throat. Azazel grunted in pain, and tears welled in his eyes. Not out of pain, but out of natural reflex; wounds to the mouth and throat always triggered tears.

The peddler froze and cried out in panic. After seeing someone hurt, he was terrified out of his mind. He ditched his cart and dashed into the alley.

Unfortunately, the police car stopped, but the truck did not. It crashed into the cart, which was sent flying into Azazel's face. He was holding onto the spoke, trying to remove it from his throat. His eyes were blurry with tears, and then it went completely dark.

When the cart flipped over on the ground, Azazel was slumping as well. The spoke was pushed in so deep it came out under his hairline on the back of his head. To a normal man, such a wound would be fatal.

The next day, a headline made it to a newspaper that city police had killed someone

This was only the beginning for Azazel


	2. Chapter 2

There was darkness all around he couldn't see any light all he could see was darkness he thought it was peaceful it what he wanted this it what he wanted

All the time he was running from the police and authorities for killing people, he had to do it for a living to survive he didn't hate his life he loved it the killing and all

He was floating in darkness for a while he started to get bored of it when will he go to hell that he wanted to suffer at least he wouldn't be bored he will have something to do

He was starting to get annoyed but then he heard a voice it sound like a man in his thirties he wanted to go to the voice but he didn't know where it led but who cared right?

'to hell with it' He thought

he reaches towards the voice he thought it wouldn't hurt either stay here or go to the voice what could be on the other side what could make him one of the most feared assassins in the world

He opened his eyes and the scenery changed This spacious, L-shaped bedroom has matching wooden and glass furniture. The floor is wood and the walls are textured and painted. Light is provided by wall lamps and ceiling light. The room is done in colors that remind you of the desert and overall looks very old-fashioned. Among the first things, one notices walking in is an overstuffed closet

This was strange he was dead first of all and he was sure that he was not in this room when he died then he looked at beside him was the voice was coming from

This moody vampire is a young man who was turned a few weeks ago. He has silvery-red eyes, a pale complexion, and golden blond hair worn mid-length and shaggy. He is a little short and somewhat thin.

The random man looked fearfully at him like he would be killed for some reason, Azazel looked at the man and when the man saw that he was being looked at he said

"Lord Kazimir please wake up"

He was at a lost he didn't know this man but at the same time he felt like he knew him if that was not wearied enough he was calling him lord and a name he didn't know

"Lord Kazimir are you awake"

the man came closer to him he wanted to shove him away but if he did that the opposition might attack him but he didn't care he would kill anyone who dares attack him so with that said he shoved the man

The man flew back like he was hit with by a truck he slammed into the wall and it made a huge boom noise, Azazel didn't even hit him with any force at all either he was now super strong or the man was super weak but to him, he could feel the strength coursing through his veins

The bang was so loud that several people came into the room they were dressed like soldiers or specifically knights they saw Azazel sitting up and they saw the reason why there was a loud slam a man was in the wall

Azazel was confused he didn't know what was going on but for some reason he was calm he was very calm, he was calm all the time but now he was super calm he should be frecking out but he didn't instead he assisted the situation like he always did

" what do you men want "

the men hesitated then one Spoke up

"Lord Kazimir we heard a noise so we came to see if you were alright"

Azazel could see the fear in their eyes, he thought it was the fear for their master but he knew that was not the case it was the feared they might be killed for something he saw this fear all the time as an assassin

"I'm fine, go back to your pose now"

without any hesitation, they return back to where they were, he knew that he shouldn't make them fear him more but he couldn't help himself the way he sees it if they fear him so much he would make them fear him more

Azazel looked at the man in the wall got up on his feet again he looked more fearful of him much more than how he was, Azazel took this chance to get some answers

" come over here "

the man didn't move he was too scared he didn't want to get killed but at the same time he didn't upset his master either he sat down beside his master awaiting orders

Azazel saw that his servant wanted to say something and wanted orders at the same time so he thought about it for a second an said to his obedient servant

"what do you wanted to say"

the man hesitated and respond

"lady albedo is waiting in the hall" He spoke with hastiness in his voice

Albedo? who the hell was albedo he didn't know anyone names that in his life all those years killing man, women, children he didn't hear an albedo before but if he called her lady that means she is somebody important she could be his wife or concubine

"is she my wife or concubine"

the man was shocked he didn't know anyone who dares call albedo mere concubine or wife the only one that could call her that was supreme being their creator he didn't know if his lord was going crazy to call her his

"No my lord, she is not your's she is lord momonga right hand"

What? he reformed from saying that he didn't know who she was then the feeling he got from when he arrived that he was the ruler and that he was the highest rank

"is she higher rank than me"

the man looked confused like someone just asked him a stupid question he didn't to answer back with a stupid answer he was frightened by the mere thought of it to have his master wrath upon him

"yes and no she is your superior in some aspects but you can just call her what you want with some respected"

That was a relieve he thought he had to bow to a woman he knew that was sexist but he was thought a young age never to bow to a woman even if they're a higher rank the reason was the world he died in was a man over a woman it was a really a sexist world{like ours }

"my lord please go to see lady albedo"

although it was a sexist world he knew never to make a lady wait

"let's go"

They left the room with Azazel at the front and the man at the back


	3. Chapter 3

Albedo stepped quickly through the third floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The third floor is the last of the "Upper Grave" floors, it is also known as the Marsh of Decay.

"This place is disgusting." She approached a dilapidated shack near the center.

She pushed the squeaky wooden door open and entered a dark room it was like a place out of time, a place to rest without consequence. The darkness in that way was a sanctuary, a place to recharge and forget the things the world said had to be done. It wasn't that Albedo couldn't or wouldn't, but rather that she needed that sense of stepping out of the craziness for a while. So, in the darkness that stole even her own form

There was not all there were creatures in the darkness they had blood red eyes glowing in the darkness to a normal person it would be terrifying they would die from shock but this was the guardian overseer her power rivals that of the guardians she was one of the most powerful NPC in Nazarick she couldn't be defeated by simple mere servants

The creatures in the dark saw her some of them came to here and knelt to her they knew that she was the equal of their master she was even above him in certain aspects, one of the creatures asked her

"lady Albedo what being you here"

She was not angry at the creature but she was just annoyed by how the place was so disgusting the creatures just made it worse they looked peasant to the eye but she didn't like them

"I came on official business, vampire"

That was the name of the creatures the vampires the bloodsuckers they were evil creatures they didn't respect anyone who wasn't of their race the only reason why they were talking to her in a somewhat nice manner was that she was the equal of their master, she knew this is why she didn't have empathy on them

"GO CALL KAZIMIR NOW"

The vampires hesitated for a second then one of them said

"yes my lady"

one went in a hurry he moved like a blur he was moving so fast he was a hurricane on a road moving miles per hour

Pov change

Kazimir was walking not fast but not slow at the same time but to vampires standers, it was slow really, really slow to a human even it was slow a child could move faster than how he was moving now the man behind him had to slow hin self down to how slow his master was moving he wanted to tell him to move faster but that will just give him a quick death

Kazimir knew he was moving slowly he wanted to move slow he had a plan to make the girl wait and get so angry she reveals all that he doesn't know he wanted to know all the secret of Nazarick all his equals all his superiors how strong they are and a way to kill them and take the tomb for his self and rule as a king

A man was running towards them at top speed he was like a blur to human eyes but to them, he was moving so slow they wonder when he was going to get to them, he finally reaches them he knelt on one knee to Kazimir he had his face to the ground and said with hastiness in his voice

"My Lord, Lady Albedo request your person"

Albedo wants him so bad she can wait what is she going to do slaughter all his servant, no if she does that then he would kill her himself

"Let's go"

Time Skip

they were walking in a hall the darkroom it was like a place out of time, a place to rest without consequence. The darkness in that way was a sanctuary, a place to recharge and forget the things the world said had to be done. It wasn't that Kazimir couldn't or wouldn't, but rather that he needed that sense of stepping out of the craziness for a while. So, in the darkness that stole even his own form

He was walking until he stopped he saw his servants kneeling to someone it was a woman, a beautiful woman, in all his life he didn't see anyone more beautiful she could be one of those world-class beauties he always heard about in those novels he always sees his friend reading

Albedo looked at Kazimir for a long while then Spock up

"Kazimir why did you take so long"

Albedo said with an angry expression on her face she was truly angry at him for taking so long she wanted to punch him but it would make him be the one in control of the situation and she couldn't make him be superior to her she was the highest rank other than the supreme beings who was higher than her

Kazimir was not even paying her attention she was just lost in her beauty but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to know if he should bow or not to this woman if she was higher than him he didn't want to piss her off but the way he saw his subordinates act he was an arrogant person he acts like he is the big man this is the character he is playing now

"what of it albedo I take how long i please"

albedo was even angrier now not only was he so arrogant but he said he can do as he pleases whenever he wants she was so angry she ran towards him full speed and punch but her punch was caught as expected she knew he was one strongest in Nazarick but to catch a punch with 97 percent power like nothing it was truly terrifying

"are you done, I would like to know why your here"

Kazimir was hurting on the inside punch hurt so bad he didn't feel anything like that before she hit him so hard but his hand was fine perfectly find as nothing happened but it hurt he could tell that she wasn't using her full power it was like 95 percent or something like that

"Lord momonga wants all guardians that include the guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors you"

First, he didn't know who is momonga was he a lord as well no that couldn't be it if that was the case then Albedo wouldn't say lord at the start she would say momonga that means he was their superior, he had to be careful forn all he knew that momonga guy was stronger than him

Second, he doesn't know what a floor guardian was but he guesses that they most be the highest rank

Third, he didn't know what are floors but he guesses that it most be the floor are in the tomb

"I'll go"

Albedo left

Time Skip

Kazimir looked around and saw that the other Guardians had also arrived, Aura and Mare of the Sixth, Cocytus of the Fifth, and now the Seventh Floor Guardian Demiurge. All of them were now standing before a large skeletal man.

"Now Then pledge your loyalty to the Supreme Leader," Albedo told them.

The kneeled in order of their floors.

"Kazimir Bloodfallen, Guardian of the, Second and Third Floors, presents himself to the master

He went on one knee, one hand on his chest and bowed after that it was shalltear time

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, presents herself to the Master."

She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply. After that, Cocytus stepped forward and said:

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Master."

Much like Shalltear had, he knelt before Momonga like a vassal before a lord. Then, it was the twin dark elves' turn:

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Master."

"Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Master."

They knelt respectfully and lowered their heads to Momonga. Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura, and Mare all had different bodies and thus they should have each taken their steps forward differently. Yet, the way with which they knelt was identical, and they lined up neatly.

After that, Demiurge advanced in a dignified manner.

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Master."

Following his crisp words, Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions. Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Master."

hen… first, I thank all of you for coming here."

"There is no need for thanks. We are all Lord Momonga loyal subordinates. To us, Lord Momonga is our Supreme Overlord"

We know what happens after that if you reed the light novel


End file.
